Shatter
by kitkat1003
Summary: Caboose couldn't think right after Omega left him. Caboose fic. Some OOC for Caboose, but whatever. Enjoy, read, and review! Rated cause language.
1. Chapter 1

It was very hard for Caboose to think right after Omega left his brain. Memories floated around, slipping away and coming back in full force. Caboose wanted to be normal, to be okay, to have others understand, but no one cared. No one seemed to notice how hurt he was inside, how much pain the AI had caused. It hurt everywhere. He was like a piece of fragile glass dangling by a piece of string. Omega had cut the string. He fell for a long time. He was still falling, but he could almost see the bottom. He was so afraid. He was afraid of hitting the ground, because glass does something terrible after a hard fall.

It shatters.

* * *

Church was walking around the base when he noticed Caboose sitting on a rock outside the base, helmet off. His blonde shaggy hair hung by his sparkling blue eyes. He seemed focused on something, eyes clouded in memory.

"Hey, dipshit, what the fuck are you doing!" He yelled at the man, not caring at all for his feelings, per usual standards. Caboose flinched and stared at Church tiredly, as though he had had enough of the verbal abuse.

"What Church?" He asked the cheerfulness in his voice gone completely. Church took a step back, surprised, then continued on.

"I said what the fuck you are doing! God, I swear ever since we got Omega out of your head you're even more of a retard than usual!" He screamed, seeming unaware of the glare he was beginning to receive from his "best friend".

Wrong thing to say.

Church's eyes widened as he saw the colors of Caboose's eyes go from blue to red in a split second. It was just like when Omega…

Shit! Omega!

"He's not in my head, asshole," Caboose hissed, eyes changing from blue and red in rapid procession, nearly creating a purple look. His voice also fluctuated from the deep monotone Omega used and his regular voice. "But he left scars!" he yelled, tears forming in his yes. "He hurt me and you don't care at all!" Church just stared at the broken man before him, almost ready to help, but then he saw Tucker watching him. His whole image would be ruined if the aqua armored soldier saw him helping Caboose. So he put on a sneer, though fake, and scoffed at the sad sight before him

"Yeah, why should I care?" he replied, venom in his voice.

* * *

Caboose could only stare. Omega had whipped him, beat him in his own mind, to mold him into what he wanted. A mindless child who could be easily persuaded. Someone who could be controlled. And yet no one cared, not even Church, a man he had followed blindly from the beginning. He was all alone in a cruel world, no one to protect him from future horrors. The ground was coming towards him fast, and as Church began to walk away, he finally hit rock bottom.

And he shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

People said to continue so here it is. Sorry if it's not as good as the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Tucker was doing 'stuff' behind his rock when he heard voices over the radio. It was Church, loud and clear. Caboose's voice showed up as well, but muffled. He must have not been wearing his helmet.

"asshole!" He heard in Caboose's voice, making him sit upright in surprise. Caboose never swore, even with that crazy AI in his head, a pretty amazing feat. He got up and looked towards the two voices. Church and Caboose were fighting, another surprise. Caboose's eyes were glassier than usual. Holy shit, was Caboose going to cry? He watched as Church reached out for a second, most likely to help the sad soldier. He snickered at the sight. He would laugh about it, but he wouldn't make fun of Church for it. It wouldn't be fair. All of the sudden, Church turned to where he was standing. Tucker backed away. Shit! He waited for a moment, wondering what would happen.

"Yeah, why should I care?" He heard Church say. It was his fault that Church said that, Tucker knew. Church had too much pride to be kind around him. So, when Church walked away, he resigned himself to watch as Caboose put on his helmet and sat down in a ball, shaking with suppressed sobs.

He swore he heard glass shattering over the radio.

* * *

Wash was surprised Caboose was so upbeat when he read his file. The man had once had Omega in his brain, a sadistic, evil AI. Tex couldn't handle it, and she wasn't controlled as much as Caboose was. He figured it was because he was so dumb, so that he couldn't understand what had happened to him.

He was wrong.

Caboose hid it all behind a mask of pure innocence. Inside, he was a storm of emotions and pain. Wash could see that now. Epsilon had showed him how in the few minutes he had him in his head. He could see a pile of shards where his mind-scape used to be, and it scared him. No wonder Caboose had so much trouble doing anything. As he went everywhere with Caboose, he could see the shards, like pieces of a puzzle, put themselves into place. A few fell when Church yelled at them, and a few more when Church and Carolina left. Yet, he seemed so close to being the happy-go-lucky person he pretended to be for real, and Wash was going to help him. After all, he knew what it was like to have an AI hurt him inside his head. However, there was one thing that scared him. Almost all the pieces were in place, but the last piece was different from the rest.

It glowed cobalt just like an AI named Church.


End file.
